Fear on the Inside, Joy on the Outside
by Fabulous-Lavigne
Summary: After what happened, Joy kept on thinking back on what happened when she and Sadness got lost in Riley's mind. Fear is the only one awake and had saw Joy's light on. Will he be able to comfort her? First Inside Out story! Sorry I couldn't think off a good title for this story. WARNING: SPOILERS!


**Hey everyone! Welcome to my first Inside Out fic! :D This is a JoyxFear fic since I love those two so much as a couple! Hope you enjoy this fic!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

 **Fear on the Inside, Joy on the Outside**

Inside Riley's head, was an emotion who was always happy, enthusiastic and mostly joyful everyday, but tonight Joy was feeling the opposite than she usually is. After what happened with her and Sadness when they got lost. She was thought wrong she thought Sadness wasn't helping with anything, but she then realised throughout the years she tried helping Riley being happy. She also feels sad because of not helping Bing Bong for not getting Riley to play with him or getting noticed.

A tear then slowly rolled down her eyes thinking about the events that happened today, she couldn't sleep as she was crying and sniffing for hours without anyone noticing.

"Joy?" Her eyes widened as she got rid of her hot tears hearing a familiar voice. She turned around seeing Fear just standing near the door looking nervous, and it made Joy to see that she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

"Fear?" This made Joy startled a bit.

"Joy, what are you doing up?" Fear asked her.

"Well as you can see I wasn't able to sleep because I had a not so good dream." Joy said trying to sound her normal self.

"Are you talking about a nightmare?" Fear raised an eyebrow.

"Well I guess you can say that." Her voice lowered down as she kept on thinking of personal stuff that had happened today which she felt hot tears stinging her crystal blue eyes.

"Oh believe me, I have nightmares about everything." Fear bragged as he heard sniffling from the yellow emotion.

"Joy? What's wrong?" Fear's voice softened as got rid of those tears as fast as she could.

"Nothing's wrong Fear, I'm fine." Joy had lied about what she said, but Fear was giving her a stern look.

"Your not. Your eyes are puffy, and you look unhappy." Without blushing, Fear grabbed both of Joy's hands as her blue eyes was connected with his purple eyes. "Please, what's wrong?"

She sighed and started to speak, "It was when Riley was all upset with her new life, and when me and Sadness got lost, we found her imaginary friend Bing Bong and I tried to help him getting noticed by Riley, but it turned out that he stopped existing." More tears was rolling down her eyes as Fear was hesitating to decide what to do so he reached a hand out rubbing her back.

She was hyperventilating while shaking her head violently struggling for the tears to go away. Meanwhile, Fear brought Joy closer to him with her head being on his chest while one hand was stroking her short blue hair and the other on her cheek.

"Why do I even deserve to be here?" Joy said breaking of the silence.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Fear, I'm a terrible person for making Sadness not doing anything but stay inside the sadness circle which made me realise that she was the one that could help Riley feel anything." She then sniffled getting rid of the tears hanging from her eyes. "And now I don't feel nothing but pain."

Fear kept thinking in his head, _'Oh what am I going to do? What should say?'_

Fear grabbed both of her wrists with their lips being millimetres apart Fear said, "Joy, you do deserve to be here. Without you, Riley wouldn't be happy like she is today and I would be worried to not see the girl that makes me happy." Joy started to giggle at Fear's comment as she pressed her lips against his making the purple emotion blush like crazy.

The kiss lasted a second when Joy saw Fear looking all shocked when she kissed him.

"Sorry." Joy said trying to hide the blush on her face.

He returned the favour by giving her a kiss which had lasted longer than the first one with Joy's hands around his neck and his hands on her waist protectively never wanting to let go. The kiss lasted a minute making them gaze into each other's eyes with happiness as Joy gave him a tight hug.

"I love you." She confessed making her blush for saying that.

He returned the hug also saying, "I love you too."

They had let go them embrace as when Fear was about leave, but Joy had grabbed his hand.

"Please don't go." She said showing fear in her eyes. Fear had thought for a moment and decided to sit beside her to comfort her about the events that happened.

"Of course I-I won't leave you." He said shakily. "B-but can we leave the n-night light on since I have a f-fear of the d-dark.

Joy then pecked his cheek, "Sure Fear," She had got the night light on and plugged it in with Fear and Joy sleeping peacefully with no nightmares.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Sadness, Disgust and Anger was awake as they thought Joy and Fear was still sleeping, so the 3 emotions went to check on them. As they entered Joy's room, they all found them sleeping together in an embrace.

"Did not expect that to happen." Disgust said.

"Can I say that curse word right now?" Anger said looking shocked.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Okay, so I didn't expect this to happen to the story. I think Joy and Fear were OOC to be honest. I really love them as a couple, they are my OTP ^-^ Anyways, thanks for reading this story. If you liked it, please tell me if you want me to write more of them and I'll thanks. Bye!**


End file.
